User blog:JSwift/Grading the Psycho Series - Episodes 11-20
Welcome back to "Grading the Psycho Series". Today, I'll be grading Episodes 11-20. If you missed the previous installment grading episodes 1-10, you can find that here: http://http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JSwift/Grading_the_Psycho_Series_-_Episodes_1-10 That being said, let's get going with episodes 11-20. 11. Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving The timing was perfect! Psycho Dad went completely savage on this ("You're not part of the family") and the rage was incredible. Jesse getting a turkey thrown at him was PRICELESS (and so was his freak out when he went up to his room). The build up was awesome as well. Certainly a classic in the series. Grade: A+ 12. Psycho Family Apology No destruction, just arguing. Fell flat from the previous video, which is a damn shame. The one good thing I CAN say about this episode is that it was a pretty decent bridge between episodes 11 and 13, but for my personal taste, you're not missing much by skipping this video. Grade: D 13. Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree This episode gains big points for how Jesse overreacted to not getting what he wanted. The overreaction was awesome. (Granted, I do not condone reacting this way over Christmas). Psycho Dad chasing him around was pretty hilarious too. Not quite as good as the Thanksgiving video, but this is more than a worthy sequel to it. Grade: B+ 14. Psycho Dad Raids Stream Major points for originality having it taking place during a live stream and for convincing some of the viewers that everything was real. The destruction was minimal, but the aftermath is quite good. this plus the creativity bumps up the grade. Major props for this episode doing what it was designed to do. Grade: B 15. Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad The only appearance of Psycho Girlfriend ends up being a memorable one. It's a shame that we didn't see her again because this was a highly entertaining episode. The anticipation was built up well. A slight classic in the series, but she should have destroyed more stuff! Grade: A- 16. Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button Jesse's spazzing as the Play button gets shattered? Epic win! I still get laughs about it whenever I rewatch this episode. Build up could have been better, but the payoff was more than worth it. A celebration gone wrong... such is life with this Psycho Family. Also props for destroying an irreplaceable item. That does take guts. Grade: B+ 17. Psycho Dad Pounds DS This video is a little too long for what the payoff ended up being, but it was still worth it. It was nice to see the series outside of Jersey for the first time. Of course, Jesse had it coming with Jeff Sr. being increasingly agitated with him. Jesse saying "I wish he was dead" is rather haunting foreshadowing. Not bad, rather good in fact. But not great. Grade: B- 18. Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout This is Jeff Jr's revenge for the iPad? Weak! Jesse trying to make a snow angel is basically the only redeeming quality of this video. Weak build up, no furthering of any plot, no destruction. Definitely one to skip. Grade: F 19. Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party Video starts a bit slow with typical arguing, but when Psycho Dad appears, it really picks up. Jesse and Jeff Sr. start to really become more savage with each other. The destruction is awesome, needless to say, and worth the slow start. Grade: B 20. Psycho Dad Grills Wii U This video had it all. The build up, the destruction, the aftermath, the timing. It was all well-paced and well done. Bonus points for irreplaceable item destruction (the trophies), Jesse flipping his lid (and the grill) and for Jesse being kicked out of the house, furthering a big plot in the series and starting the well-done, classic "Survival Series" arc. Definite classic! Grade: A TOMORROW: Episodes 21-30 Category:Blog posts